1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to packaging devices in the nature of slip sheets and slip sheets having sidewalls that are known as slip trays. More particularly, the invention relates to the structures and configurations of the tabs for slip sheets and slip trays.
2. Background Information
A wide variety of goods are packed into unitized loads for transport. Unitized loads used to be assembled onto wooden pallets. As the use of wooden pallets as diminished for a variety of reasons, the use of slip sheets and slip trays has increased. Those who use slip sheets often wrap the articles that form the unitized load on the slip with stretch wrap and banding. It is desired in the art to be able to connect the stretch wrap and/or the banding with the slip sheet.
Those who use slip sheets and slip trays also encounter problems when using known slip sheets with automated packing equipment developed for use with wooden pallets. The people who form the unitized loads on slip trays would like a slip sheet that may be used with an automated banding machine similar to those used with unitized loads formed on wooden pallets.
Further, those who use slip sheets and slip trays desire improved features for securing the loads to the sheets/trays as well as features for lifting the sheets/trays with push-pulls or forklifts.